


Rainbow (The Colors in a Raven’s Wing)

by Birddi



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternative Writing Styles, Angst with a Happy Ending, Art, Experiment, Fanart, M/M, Ravens, Shapeshifting, Story in Pictures, Unrequited, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 08:11:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3201920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birddi/pseuds/Birddi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kris really, really likes Adam. Things are going well. Sort of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainbow (The Colors in a Raven’s Wing)

Kris really, really likes Adam. Things are going well. Sort of. He’s not sure about Adam’s random disappearing acts and general unwillingness to share parts of himself but Kris is willing to give it a shot. After a while, all the missed dates and the stilted conversations, he starts to wonder if maybe it isn't an Adam problem but a Kris problem. He lays it out and tells Adam he loves him. But… Adam just can’t. He’s having blackouts, moments where he thinks of nothing but the freedom of the skies, and nothing makes sense.

 

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Fanmix - Part of a gift exchange from a few years back.


End file.
